Two choices
by Admiral Kunkka
Summary: Joffrey is dead, leaving Tommen to marry Sansa or Margaery, both of whom attempt to seduce him. Tommen/Sansa and Tommen/Margaery.
1. Chapter 1

This is slightly different from the book. In the book, Sansa was to be married to Tommen after Joffrey's death. In this version, Sansa and Margaery have both been offered as brides for the king to be. The Lannisters have decided that Tommen will be allowed to choose his bride, of course assuming that Cersei will make the choice for him. Additionally, Sansa, Margaery and Tommen are 4 years older than their age at the equivalent part of the book.

Part one: The wolf cries at midnight

Tommen tip-toed across the room, hoping that the unwanted visitor would go away if they didn't hear anything. "_Who's knocking on my door at this hour? It's too late for my mother to be coming to lecture me. It can't be a burglar or anything like that… there's too many guards. Maybe it was just the wind_." The gentle knock sounded again.

"Psst… Tommen… are you in there?"

"_That's not my mother… that's… Sansa…?_"

"Psst! Tommen, can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you." He opened the door a crack. "Why are you here this late?"

"Can I come in? I want to talk, just for a minute."

"You're not allowed to see me when mother isn't here."

"Cersei is on the other side of the castle, probably asleep. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah I guess so." Tommen was quite shy, but he did have a soft spot for Sansa, one of his two possible brides to be. He opened the door, quickly shutting it as she entered the room. His eyes grew as he looked her over, she was always pretty, but tonight she was absolutely stunning. Long red hair flowing past her shoulders and pale white skin – almost the exact color of the snow that characterized her homeland. Her wispy dress shimmered in the moonlight as she walked across the room. She smiled shyly at Tommen, sitting on the edge of his bed, gesturing for him to sit next to her. She was quite similar to Tommen, both were generally quiet, preferring not to stand out from the crowd, in stark contrast to their older siblings. After nearly being married to Joffrey, Tommen seemed like a dream come true. She had initially been pleased simply because he wasn't his psychopathic older brother, but as time passed she was becoming increasingly attached to him.

"You have to make your decision in two days. Have you given it any thought?"

"A bit… but it's my mother's decision to make, not mine. She's going to choose who I marry."

"She wants it to happen like that… but it doesn't have to. It's officially your decision, Tywin said as much. If you tell the court you're marrying me… or Margaery, then that's who you'll marry."

"Mother would be furious. She'd probably lock me in my room for a week… or a month."

"Once you're married and independent she can't do any of that to you. You'll finally be free of her. Unless you let her choose your bride, that will let her dig her claws in and remain in control of you for years to come."

"Maybe… but I don't think I can disobey her… she scares me."

"None of that matters once you're married. All her intimidation will be in vain." She placed an arm over his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dwell on that."

"It's alright. It is an important decision after all."

Sansa smiled playfully, attempting to steer the conversation in a more pleasant direction. "And do you know what happens right after you make your decision?"

"Cake? At least that's what I remember from all the other weddings. Long boring ceremony… and then cake."

She could barely contain her smile, unlike her previous fiancé… Tommen was adorable; she would definitely enjoy being his wife. "Yes there is cake… but before that you have to kiss the bride."

"Yes I know… I don't really now how though… I've been avoiding thinking about it."

She leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "Wana know a secret?"

"Okay."

"I don't really know how either… I've never kissed a boy."

"Really?"

"Yes really. My father and brothers were exceptionally protective of me." She smiled shyly, "So umm… do you want to practice?"

"Practice?"

"Practice kissing. So we know what we're doing when… or I mean if the time comes."

"Are you sure this is alright?"

"No one will know."

"Okay, then I want to."

Sansa leaned in, pressing her lips against Tommen's. Their awkward kiss lasted for only a few moments before Sansa momentarily broke off, pulling Tommen closer so they could kiss a bit more naturally. He looked at her, clearly about to say something. The words never left his mouth as Sansa parted her lips, gently pushing her tongue into his mouth. The embrace lasted several minutes, Sansa's tongue traveling around the inside of his mouth all the while, Tommen's own tongue not doing much other than occasionally licking at Sansa's. When they finally broke off, Sansa was smiling at Tommen, watching his face turn a most entertaining shade of red.

"I don't think we should have done that."

"Why not? Did you… not like it?" She seemed genuinely nervous.

"No, no… I liked it, I just…"

"Well I liked it a lot." Hearing a girl several years older say she liked kissing him excited Tommen quite a bit.

"Okay, then I guess it was okay for us to do."

"And now we'll be less nervous when the time comes."

"Yeah, I guess so. Although… there's still that other thing we have to do after getting married… that scares me a lot."

"That other thing…? Oh you mean sex…" Now Sansa turned red, matching Tommen's earlier color. "I think it'll be kinda scary… but mainly fun. Think about it… on the night of our wedding we get to go into a bedroom and have sex with each other even though our over protective parents don't approve. Doesn't that sound exciting and kind of… wicked?"

"I'm not nervous because of what my mother will think, I'm nervous because of you and Margaery, you both…" He trailed off, clearly not wanting to tell her.

"We both what?" He was avoiding eye contact. "Tommen we both what? You can tell me."

"Both of you… make me a bit uneasy, you're a lot older and well… I don't know if I can do it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides… it's not like myself or Margaery know what we're doing any better. Actually, I take that back, Margaery probably has lots of experience."

"Either way, it still scares me."

"Well… do you want to practice then? Make it less scary. Wait. No. I don't mean practice sex… I mean… well I don't know what I mean."

An awkward silence descended upon the room. "We could touch each other, experiment a little bit."

"I don't know…"

"Come on… it'll be fun. If you're nervous, I'll let you go first."

"Alright." Tommen smiled as he watched Sansa start to lift up her dress, stopping as his hand pushed down on hers.

"Sorry, I don't want to touch you down there. If mother came in while we were doing this… she'd probably whip me with a belt… and throw you out the window."

"If Cersei came in I would leap out the window myself and say a silent prayer for you as I ran… but none of that is going to happen because Cersei isn't coming." As Tommen opened his mouth to protest, Sansa's hand found its way over to his pants, rubbing against his crotch with her open palm. She could feel him stiffening beneath her.

"I still really don't…" His breathing was becoming heavier as he stiffened.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Well maybe I do." Sansa began undoing the buckle at the top of his pants. "I don't want to do anything tonight… I just want to see it, I've never seen one before." She quickly had his pants and underwear off, his member glistening in the moonlight as she looked down at it.

Sansa held his erect member in her hand, gently stroking it. She looked up at him, quickly looking back down as her face turned bright red. Tommen let out a deep breath as she released it; he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"So, is it good, or…?"

"It's great. Very warm and supple under my fingers… I really like how it feels. " She blushed even deeper red. "I'm excited to have sex with you on our wedding night." Her voice quivering, "You are going to pick me… right? I mean… I didn't come here to seduce you… just to make sure you know I desperately want to be with you… unlike Margaery who just wants to be queen. I just wanted to tell you that."

They both froze as the door opened and closed. Sansa was faced away but she knew who it was without looking. "Cersei, it's not what you think. We were just…" With Tommen's member out it was pretty obvious what they were doing. "I'm really sorry, I just."

"Cersei? Do I look like a middle aged woman to you?"

Her head spun around as she glared at Margaery. "Oh… it's you. Even worse."

"Well what do we have here…? It looks like the Stark child is trying to seduce my future husband. And by the looks of things she is doing a decent job, at least by the standards of a boney pixie like her."

She sat down on the other side of Tommen, "You don't want a wife like that… she's barely shaped like a woman."

"I'm shaped just fine and I'm a lot prettier than you, most men don't like the whorish look." Sansa wrapped her arms around Tommen, pulling him into her.

Margaery shoved Sansa away with one arm while she removed her clothes with the other, tossing them into the corner. Sansa didn't want to admit it… but it was true… Margaery was shaped like a goddess. Big plump breasts, wide feminine hips and a large perfectly shaped butt, all complimented by a tall slender frame. Sansa stepped away from the bed and took several steps back, expecting Tommen to push himself away and declare his love for her. But as Margaery removed his remaining clothes and lay down on her back, nothing of the sort happened. She pulled Tommen on top of her, lining his member up with the entrance to her vagina.

"Tommen, would you allow me the honor of making a man out of you?"

He responded by wrapping his arms around the small of her back and thrusting into her. Sansa watched in horror as their bodies danced in the moonlight, Tommen's small frame pumping in and out of Margaery's much larger body, both of them moaning. She could tell that Tommen's were real while Margaery's were completely fake. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, attempting to remain strong as the horrific scene unfolded before her. Sansa wanted to rush over and rip Tommen off of her, but the combination of grief and shock paralyzed her. Margaery closed her eyes, a deeply content look spread across her face as she helped pull Tommen inside each time he thrust into her. Tears were streaming down Sansa's face as the dance came to an end, Tommen hilting himself inside Margaery as he released his seed, moaning as he did.

Tommen lay facedown on Margaery's chest, his eyes closed and his body motionless except for the slight movements caused by Margaery's breathing. She ran her fingers through his hair, as Tommen fell asleep on top of her.

"Sansa, would you be a dear and close the door behind you, I'll be staying with Tommen tonight."

Sansa cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: Out of the closet and into the fire.

Sansa opened her eyes, staring into the unpleasant morning light. She hadn't slept a single minute, her mind too preoccupied with the events of the previous night. Over the course of the night she had cycled through nearly every emotion in existence. Love, hatred, rage, sadness, sorrow, grief, shame… they had all visited her during the night. By the time morning came around her mind was empty, too emotionally drained to process any thoughts.

"_Cersei wanted to meet with me this morning, probably to talk about Tommen's decision. Other than Margaery, I can't think of anyone I'd like to see less than Cersei. But I guess it can't be helped, until I'm no longer trapped in King's Landing I have to do whatever she says_."

Sansa hurriedly bathed and dressed herself, normally her personal maids would have assisted her but she no desire to see them today. She walked quickly through the halls, heading for King Robert's former bedroom, where Cersei now slept alone.

"_Strange, there are no servants or guards outside the queen's door_."

She knocked gently, hoping that Cersei was somewhere else, giving her an excuse to leave. She knocked again after several moments of no response. "Cersei are you in there? You said you wanted to see me this morning."

"_I can definitely hear her… sounds like she's moving around quite a bit_."

"Cersei is this a bad time? I can come back later."

"No it's fine, I'll open the door in a moment."

"I'm terribly sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No it's fine, I just forgot you were coming this morning."

The door swung open. Cersei looked out into the hall, clearly looking to see if Sansa was alone. The door shut quickly behind her as she entered the queen's chambers.

"_She is usually so perfectly done up, I've never seen her like this_."

"I'm sorry my lady, did I wake you?"

"No it's alright my dear, I was already awake. I wasn't planning to leave my room for several more hours… assuming you're wondering why I look like such a mess."

"Oh not at all, you look gorgeous as always."

"You can save the flattery my dear, but thank you." She paused for a long moment. "So I assume you know why I brought you here?"

"To talk about Tommen's marriage. Speaking of which, have you made any decisions yet?"

"It's Tommen's decision, I'm just advising him."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry for suggesting otherwise. But seeing as you are his advisor… and mother, have you done anything to sway him either way? I believe I have shown unfaltering loyalty to both Tommen and his."

"_Probably shouldn't bring up Joffrey_…"

"Yes you have… although the rest of your family much less so. However, to be perfectly honest, it isn't your loyalty that matters, it's your family's influence. And in your case… the Starks don't have much of that anymore, while Highgarden has a tremendous amount. And so because of that, Tommen will be marrying Margaery Tyrell. Fortunately for you, we have seen fit to arrange an alternate marriage for you. You'll be marrying the noble… Sansa where are you going? I assume this must be a shock but, Sansa! Don't walk out on me!"

The door slammed behind her as Sansa ran down the hall.

"_Who the hell does she think she is!? This isn't her decision to make! She forced this on Tommen… he wants to be with me… I know he does. I have to speak with the council… or Tywin… Except they probably already know about this decision_." She turned around midstride, her face an angry shade of red as she stormed towards Cersei's room. There were no clear thoughts guiding her towards the door, only rage. She burst into the room, sending the door slamming against the wall.

"This will come back to haunt you! Trying to control everybody and everything, even your own son! This will all come crashing down around you! All of it! You'll finally get what you deserve!"

Silence filled the room as Sansa caught sight of the fully nude man standing half way out of the closet, staring at her dumbfounded.

"Lancel you idiot…"

He jumped back into the closet, closing the door behind him.

"She's already seen you."

A smile spread across Sansa's face as she quietly closed the door behind her. Whispering to Cersei in an aggressive tone.

"You're sleeping with Lancel… your own cousin. Even as a queen… that can't go unpunished. The council would strip you of your position as regent… Tywin would likely disown you."

"You didn't see anything."

"I know exactly what I saw. And that's why you looked so disheveled when I came in, because I had just interrupted your private activities with Lancel."

The door slowly creaked open.

"Stay in there. And as for you… I am queen. If you say so much as a word about this I can have you hanged for treason."

"Oh I won't say anything in public… I'll just tell Tyrion, Little finger, Varys and whoever else might be interested in hearing. Looks like things might be crashing down around you even sooner than I thought."

Cersei glared at her, "Skip to the point, what do you want."

"Let Lancel leave then I'll tell you." Lancel left within seconds, barely pulling his pants up before heading out.

"You know what I want."

"Yes I do, and you're not getting it. Fortunately, I know what you really want… even more than Tommen. You want to return home. Just say the word and I'll let you return to the north."

"There is nothing left for me there, you saw to that when you killed off my family."

"I didn't kill off any of the Starks, in fact I argued against it in your father's case."

"Just be silent. Let Tommen and I marry without interference and I'll let this whole thing go, pretend I never saw a thing."

"You know I can't do that. We need the alliance with Highgarden."

"There are already rumors of your children not being king Robert's, the seed of doubt is already in people's minds. I can ruin you if I tell people what I saw."

"If Tommen picks you, he can have you. If he picks Margaery, you'll return to the north."

"You wouldn't make that deal unless you were forcing him to pick Margaery."

"He'll make his choice during a small ceremony tomorrow morning. I won't be present there. If he picks you then that'll be his choice."

"If you do show up or try to influence him in any well I'll…"

"Yes I know what you'll do, we've been over this. And if Tommen picks Margaery on his own. What will you do?"

"Leave this place and never come back."

"We have a deal then."

Sansa left Cersei's chambers, heading for Tommen's room.

Tommen jumped as he heard the knock on the door, quickly looking down at Margaery's note. He tossed it into the fire, watching it ignite as he answered the door.

"Sansa…." She was silent.

"Sansa last night… I … She…" His eyes stared intently at his shoes, unable to look up at Sansa.

"Tommen would you like to go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yes, away from the castle."

"Yes… I would." They walked in total silence, neither one looking at the other until the castle was far out of sight. It was Tommen who broke the ice first, finally managing to look at Sansa.

"I terribly sorry for last night, I didn't mean to make you cry. My eyes were closed but I could sense the tears. I… was just."

It earned him a harsh slap. He attempted to keep a straight face but a few rogue tears traveled down the left side of his face.

"Now we're even."

"You're not angry anymore?"

"I'm absolutely furious. I want to slap you a few more times then scream at you and run away… but I can't… because I love you and I have to make things right before tomorrow." She drew a deep breath trying her best to keep calm. "I came to see you because I talked to Cersei, convinced her to let you make your own decision. There will be a private ceremony tomorrow morning and you'll choose your bride then… me or Margaery."

"So that's why you brought me out here? To tell me that."

"I was going insane inside the castle walls, I needed to get away. And I needed to talk to you." She lay down on the grass, sighing as she looked up at the clouds. Tommen joined her, taking hold of her left hand.

"That one looks like a dog… and that one over there looks like a giant fish."

"The fat ugly one looks like Margaery… coming down from heaven to take you away from me." She drew a long breath, slowing releasing it. "I'm sorry." She rolled over onto Tommen, resting her head on his chest. "I'm just really stressed out. All that's happened the past few months… to me… to my family, you're the only good thing I have left. I can forgive you for last night… just please choose me." Tears were streaming down her face, forming tiny puddles on Tommen's shirt. "Please I'll do anything."

"Sansa…"

"I'll give you maidenhood… if it'll make you say yes I'll give it to you right here on the grass."

"You don't need to. I'm going to pick you… I was always going to."

Tears continued to flow but her spirits lifted.

"I love you."

Tommen took a deep breath, several hours had passed since his encounter with Sansa. He had finally built up the courage to face Margaery and tell her he was picking Sansa. He pictured her note in his mind, "Come to my room, I'll be alone. –Margaery."

"She's not going to like what I've come to tell her."

His fist tapped lightly against the door.

"It's open."

He slipped inside, quickly closing it behind him. The room was completely dark save for a few scented candles near the bathtub. As he walked into the center of the room Margaery stepped out of the shadow, completely nude except for the bed sheet she had wrapped around herself.

"I was fully nude before but I got chilly, I hope you don't mind." His eyes followed her across the room as she walked towards the bathtub, slipping out of her towel and into the warm water.

"Care to join me?"

"Margaery… I have something to tell you."

"You're picking Sansa… I know. I realize you like her more than me… and that's fine. Just let me have you tonight… then you can have her for the rest of your life."

"I can't…"

"You already did, so don't say you can't."

Memories of how good last night had felt flooded into his mind, overwhelming the conviction he had been building all afternoon. His clothes were off and his feet inside the tub several seconds later. He settled down into the hot water, resting his back against the slopped sides of the tub.

"Glad you changed your mind."

She moved towards him, the candlelight reflecting off the waters surface into her eyes, making her even more beautiful than usual. He took a deep breath as she sat down on his lap, leaning her back into him as her soft cheeks sank down on him, completely engulfing his small hips. He marveled at the smoothness as he ran his hands over her cheeks, working his way around to rest his palms on her hips. His eyes barely cleared her shoulder blades, but they were closed so it didn't matter anyways. His hands moved up to massage her, Tommen's heart finally slowing to normal speed as his small hands worked into her neck and shoulders. For many minutes the room was completely silent except for the sound of ripples and quiet breathing. The ripples grew larger as Margaery lifted off of Tommen and leaned forward. He could feel his shaft sliding into her depths as she lowered herself onto him, gently rocking back and forth. The candle had nearly burned out but there was just enough light to see her pale butt rising up then coming back down, pressing against his abdomen as she dropped onto his shaft. She stopped rising up and down, instead moving in circles against him with Tommen fully inside her. The feeling of his penis being massaged by Margaery's warm walls was incredible, but the feeling of her voluminous cheeks compressing his abdomen against the side of the tub felt even better. As time passed she moved slower and slower. It took nearly fifteen more minutes before the slow burning pleasure finally got to him. He let out a deeply content sigh as he released inside her in series of long spurts. She turned herself around, sitting on Tommen's lap facing him with his shaft still buried inside her.

"Every night can be like this if you pick me."

"Sansa is madly in love with me. I don't think you have any feelings for me."

"I haven't known you long enough to love you, but I want to be your wife and get to know you." She brushed the side of his face, kissing him on the lips before rising off of him and stepping out of the tub. "You're welcome to sleep here with me."

"Thanks… but I need to be by myself tonight. I have a lot to think about."

"Do as you must." She kissed him one last time before walking away.


End file.
